One night
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Esca takes care of Marcus while the Roman is having nightmares. Sorry, I suck at writing summaries. BoyxBoy, don't like don't read, it's simple. I've warned you


Title: One night  
>Fandom: The Eagle<br>Pairing: Marcus/Esca  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warnings: possible OOCness, bad English, PWP (it's rated NC-17 for a reason)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing<p>

One night

Esca woke up for beastly roars in the middle of the night. He immediately got up from the floor, where he used to sleep, and rushed towards the room of Marcus. The Roman had been suffering from nightmares and almost unbearable pain for weeks by now and every night was the same. Esca threw the door open and run to the screaming man, trying to wake him up. However, calming him down was a quite life-threatening task. Poor boy, he received a few painful knocks across his face from the unconscious Marcus. Finally, he could catch an arm and hold it firmly to protect both himself and Marcus. He had shaken the man's shoulder hard with his free hand and called his name many times before Marcus woke up at last. The Roman stared blank at the slave for a few minutes then his eyes caught sight of a thin trail of blood running down Esca's chin.

"Did I do that?" He pointed at the younger's face.

"Yes." He replied plainly and wiped it off; shrugging his shoulders, signalling it wasn't a big deal. "Do you need medicine?"

"No, it doesn't hurt that badly anymore."

"It's written all over your face you're in pain." Esca pointed out bluntly. He only realized he wasn't supposed to say something like this after Marcus stared at him, gaping like a fish.

He bent his head down a little, trying to look guilty for acting like this. "Excuse me." He mumbled and turned to leave but the Roman stopped him by saying his name. Actually, it was more like a pant.

"You're right. Give me that medicine." Esca couldn't help a smile playing across his features. It was his victory and it really was something, considering how stubborn the man was.

He filled a cup with the liquid made of herbals then helped Marcus drinking it. The older coughed at its awful taste but swallowed every drop of it. "You can leave now, thanks."

However, Esca didn't take a step.

"I'd rather stay here. It's better to be close if you have another nightmare." He supposed and of course it was the most reasonable option but Marcus suspected the boy wanted to stay with him not just because of that. He quickly swept that silly thought away from his mind and nodded.

Esca sat down to the floor right next to Marcus's bed and hugged his knees to his chest. He didn't want to fall asleep but he was pretty exhausted, not getting enough rest for weeks. His eyes slowly closed against his will and he was in dreamland in no time.

"Esca!" He jumped to his feet as he heard his name, expecting Marcus having terrible pain but the Roman was sleeping calmly. He stood next to the man's bed, examining his face in the dimly lit room. He was about to sat back but stopped as he heard Marcus whispering something.

"Sorry. I couldn't understand." Esca leaned closer to him but immediately jerked back as Marcus moaned his name in a very manly tone. The boy knew it was time for waking the Roman up but he just couldn't bring himself to do that. He was confused, not knowing what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. He thought it would have been awkward if he had woken the man up and he was also curious, wanting to see and hear more.

"Damn it." Esca cursed under his breath but went back to the man, listening carefully what he was panting. He blushed deeply as Marcus pronounced his name at a lustful tone then called him 'gorgeous'. Esca turned his face a bit and realized the bulge growing under the blanket. He didn't understand his own actions but found himself brushing a hand over the bulge, earning a loud grunt. He smiled to himself but drew his hand back and tried to ignore his own hardening manhood, concentrating on Marcus's face and moans.

"Esca" he whispered again, the way he said it sent the chill up the boy's spine. "Esca, suck." Marcus moaned and Esca gulped hard at the sight. He knew it was wrong and shameful to be turned on by this but it couldn't be helped and the tingling sensation in the lower parts of his body didn't help much. He had never been this confused before. 'Stay or leave?' The question kept on popping up in his mind and he was trying to clear his mind to make a reasonable excuse for leaving Marcus alone though he was the one who insisted on staying.

Luck wasn't on his side as Marcus's eyes opened and found Esca sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him wide-eyes. There had been a long, awkward silence between them then Marcus was the first who broke it after a cough.

"How much have you heard?" He asked carefully and Esca wanted to lie that he hadn't heard or seen anything but his red face betrayed him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled embarrassed and almost died with the shame. He wished he could run away but his legs wouldn't move. Moreover, he didn't want Marcus to see his own erection, this situation was already enough awkward.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"It's fine… by me." Esca whispered in a barely audible tone.

"What?" Marcus almost shouted in clear shock, not believing what he had just heard.

"I'm okay with it… if it's for you." Esca said confidently although he wasn't sure whether it was a smart thing to say or not. Definitely not. He had gone mad for sure. He couldn't believe what he had said. This climate might had some kind of strange effect on his personality.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his nape and a gentle pressure forced him to lean closer to Marcus's face. He stared at the older slightly scared, not knowing what Marcus was planning to do with him.

"Close your eyes." The Roman ordered gently and Esca reluctantly did it. He felt something wet against his mouth and his lips were being licked and sucked a little, then Marcus's tongue parted his lips and entered, their tongues meeting. Esca tensed for a second but Marcus's touch on his nape was calming and soon he felt a hand stroking his back softly. He relaxed a bit against the older and moved his tongue, trying to follow Marcus's lead. '_It feels good._' Esca took a mental note as he licked Marcus's lips, deepening their kiss. After a few more sucking and licking they broke apart, panting slightly.

"Was it your first kiss?" Marcus asked and couldn't hide the amazement in his voice.

"So what?" Esca blushed and Marcus smiled at the boy's cute behaviour.

"I assume you're a virgin then." Esca looked away but didn't say a word so Marcus took it as a 'yes'. "You don't have to do anything."

"No. I will. I told you it's okay." Esca stated seriously and leant forward to catch Marcus's lips for a passionate kiss, giving everything into that one kiss, proving Marcus he was determined to do what he promised once. The slave pulled back with a satisfied smile as he left the Roman breathless.

"I'll do it first." Marcus said and Esca was about to protest but was cut off. "At least I can show you how it's done properly." The older gave him a naughty grin and Esca felt his erection re-awakening.

"Kneel over me." Marcus ordered in a husky tone and Esca climbed on top of him, spreading his legs wide so his shaft was inches away from the man's face. The boy was glad it was midnight because he didn't want Marcus to see him blushing again, like a virgin girl. Well, he was a virgin boy after all.

Esca leant one palm against the wall to balance himself and used the other to cover his mouth as Marcus freed his erection and took it into his mouth.

'It's so fucking amazing!' Esca screamed in his mind, moaning against his palm.

"Look at me Esca. Look what I'm doing to you." Marcus commanded and the slave really didn't want to see it but had to obey his master's will and glanced down. After a few tried he forced himself looking down continuously, watching how his cock was being sucked by Marcus.

"Oh, gods." Esca whined, his pitch higher than usual. Marcus had his whole erection in his hot mouth, his wet tongue swirling around it, pushing Esca over the edge. "Ahh…please…I'm…ngh, Marcus!" He cried out as the older pushed him over the edge and came hard right after Marcus pulled back, the hot semen spilling onto the Roman's neck and chin, dirtying him.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Esca panted, his legs trembling so much he was about to collapse but was able to move lower and sat on Marcus's hipbone. He was still trying to catch his breath up when Marcus grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a kiss, Esca clumsily fighting back in the tongue-battling.

"Your turn." Marcus whispered seductively against his mouth and Esca nodded. He sat between Marcus's legs and freed his erection then licked it slowly. He wanted to take it into his mouth but had to try a few times before he finally did it.

"Ahh, not bad." Marcus groaned in an appreciative tone, encouraging the younger.

Esca now had the tip of the flesh in his mouth and played on it with his tongue, Marcus's lustful moans telling him the man enjoyed it. He took the member deeper step by step and almost choked when he tried to deep-throat Marcus but could find a right angle. Marcus grabbed his hair not too gently, making Esca to bob his head up and down, his tongue running along the flesh hungrily and he even used his hand to stroke the organ a bit.

"I can't believe it's your first time." Marcus moaned amazed, taking quick sips of the air.

"I'm a quick-learner." Esca boasted proudly when he pulled back to take a deep breath but was swallowing the organ again, stroking it harder than before, bringing as much pleasure to Marcus as he was able to. After a few more sucks the man's body went numb and shot his white fluid into Esca's mouth. It took him by surprise but tried to swallow it despite its unusual taste. However it was too much and he started coughing, trying to catch his breath.

"This was amazing." Marcus panted and Esca managed a happy smile after wiping his chin clear.

There were a long silence between them but this time it wasn't awkward. It was calm and peaceful.

"Do you want to stay here?" Marcus offered thought he knew he shouldn't had to, but wanted Esca to be close to him.

"Sorry, I don't think it's a smart idea." Esca refused and adjusted his clothes. He gave Marcus a quick kiss and was about to leave. He was standing in front of the door when he turned back with a mischievous smirk spreading across his face. "Maybe next time."

Marcus grinned at him, knowing it was going to happen in the near future.

XxXxX

It's my first Marcus/Esca fanfic so I'm really curious how you like it and what do you think about it.  
>Comments are love, so give me lots of it, okay? 3<br>Sorry for my bad English, it's not my native language  
>Anyway, hope you liked it ^^<br>I'm also on Livejournal, so if you're interested in my other stories come and visit my page ;)


End file.
